1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a detection system for a vehicle, and more particularly to a system for detecting a driving state of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, there are various types of detection systems installed in a vehicle. Driving state detection systems may be classified into two major techniques: facial image detection and vehicle state detection.
In the case of facial image detection, a facial image of a driver is obtained for detecting changes in facial features, such as head movement, direction of view, eyes open or shut, etc., so as to determine concentration level of the driver. However, when the vehicle is in a tunnel, or is driven at night, facial detection may fail due to insufficient lighting. In addition, facial detection is not completely reliable due to facial differences among different drivers.
In the case of vehicle state detection, information associated with vehicle movement is obtained for determining if the vehicle is in a dangerous state. Compared to facial detection, it is advantageous in that the driving state is continuously monitored without being affected by ambient light, but is disadvantageous in that analysis must be performed under a high-speed driving condition. In addition, vehicle state detection is not completely reliable due to different driving behaviours among different drivers.